Reinhold Ridley/Supports
Patty du Merle C: Reinhold: Patty! Patty: Eep! Reinhold: Where have you been? Patty: Er… out? Reinhold: For five days? You never told me that you were leaving, much less where you were going. If you didn’t come back, I wouldn’t even know where to look for you. Patty: Aw, right, as if you’d ever come looking for little old me. ‘Sides, you’re not the boss of me. Reinhold: You’re how old, again? Eleven? I think I’m at least partially responsible for your safety. Patty: I’m thirteen! Reinhold: Like there’s a difference… You act with the same immaturity either way. Patty: It’s not immature! I do really important stuff, you know. If it weren’t for me, you would’ve never met your sister! Reinhold: Wh-what? How did you know…? Patty: What, you thought I didn’t read that letter too? Was it some big secret or something? Reinhold: I don’t know what I expected… And no, it’s not a secret. I just didn’t tell her because I didn’t want to confuse her. Patty: Yeah, that’s what I figured. I didn’t say nothing ‘cause I respect your life choices, unlike some ''people… '''Reinhold:' Patty… Honestly. Patty: I guess I’ll go sit in my room and keep out of trouble now! Not like any good’s come from me having my freedom. Reinhold: Patty! …And she’s gone… C support achieved. B: Reinhold: Patty? You up? Patty: … Reinhold: You’ve been holed up in your room and haven’t been speaking to anyone, and yet you still fail to realize the only one you’re upsetting is yourself. Patty: … Reinhold: You’re being immature. Patty: … Reinhold: Alright. What has to happen to get you to snap out of this? What do you want me to say? I’ll readily admit that you’ve done a fair bit of good on your little… excursions, regardless of how ethically questionable they may be. I don’t want to take them away from you. Patty: … Reinhold: I would merely appreciate it if you would inform me when you’re leaving and where you’re going. If you took such precautions, I’d know where to start looking for you if you didn’t come back. Patty: You’re not my mom. You wouldn’t come lookin’ for me. Reinhold: What makes you think that? Patty: After the Event, you never even left your castle to see what happened. You just stayed put here until I showed up. If that couldn’t get you out the front door, why would I be able to? Reinhold: I- Patty: Never mind. I don’t want to hear the answer anyway. Leave me alone. Reinhold: …Alright. B support achieved. '' '' A: Patty: Hey… Rein? Reinhold: Hm? You’re speaking to me again? Patty: No shit, genius. What does it look like I’m doing? Reinhold: Hm. Well, what brings this on? Patty: Um… …Lonely… Reinhold: What’s that? Patty: I mean, I realized you were probably lonely without me, so I came to see you. …And I was bored, so that contributed too. Reinhold: I’m glad you did. Are you ready to talk, then? Patty: Do we gotta? Reinhold: It’s “do we have to” or “must we,” and yes, we do. Patty: Just ‘cause I came out doesn’t mean I take back what I said earlier. You wouldn’t come looking for me, so it’s none a’ your business where I’m going or when. Reinhold: …For someone so insufferably conceited, you think too little of yourself. Patty: Huh? Reinhold: What happened to Julia could just as easily happen to you, and then who would be around to save you? I will not allow it. Patty: Why not? There’s a difference. I’m not your sister. Reinhold: Do we need to be related for me to care about you? Patty: …I dunno. Guess not. Reinhold: I can’t force you to stay here, nor can I force you to tell me anything. Just know that, should you tell me and the need arises, I will come to find you. Patty: …Okay. I will. I’m not gonna get caught, though. Don’t need your help… Reinhold: …Patty, I- Patty: That’s not even my name, y’know. Reinhold: What? Patty: My name is Patrice Estrilda du Merle. Reinhold: …That’s a mouthful. Say it again? Patty: Patrice Estrilda du Merle. Reinhold: It sounds… like a princess’s name. Du Merle… Patty: Aw, shucks. Me? A princess? Get your head outta the clouds, Rein. …Why did I even tell you that? Don’t ever call me any of those things. Reinhold: P… Patty it is, then. Patty: Yep! Anyway, I’ve been cooped up way too long. I’m gonna go down to the orchard and climb a tree or something. Gotta bounce! Reinhold: Right… Have fun? A support achieved. Category:Support Conversations